A Walk in the Sky
by lilkirara
Summary: This story, doesn't have much relation to the real story, it's jus all made up but with the same characters. It's my second story ever so read it if you want to! and warning: the title doesn't have much to do with the story, i cou'dnt think of a title, so


Chapter 1: Tokyo Encounter  
  
Here we go people my newest story!!! I gotta get this chappy done!!! Buahahahah!!!!!! I can do it!!!!! *goes and takes a break* ahhh ok. now back to my goal!!! *** The train whistled a huge shriek, waking Yukino from her deep slumber.  
  
"Now arriving at Tokyo Station, all passengers please gather your belongings and prepare to exit the train. Now arriving at Tokyo Station, all passengers please gather your belongings and prepare to exit the train."  
  
"Already?..." Yukino yawned as she gathered her belongings and stood in front of the train door, "Atleast I had a nice nap." The doors to the train swung open, the passengers flooded out shoving Yukino along with them. The mass amount of passengers flooded out to the pickup area and gradually spread apart leaving Yukino alone.  
  
"Wow, that was quite a hassle." She sighed and looked around at the happy families reuniting, and the many business men finding their chauffeurs. It seemed that everyone in the train stations was looking for or trying to find someone. Everyone, except Miyazawa Yukino.  
  
"I guess auntie's going to be late." Yuki sighed again, and sat her self down in a comfy waiting chair. "I guess it gives me some more time to nap."  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
Yuki opened hers eyes lazily to find her self leaning on something. She thought to her self for a while "Where am I? Oh yeah, the train station. So what could I be leaning on." She snapped up immediately to discover a young man, about her age, staring at her intently.  
  
"Gomen nasai!!!" Yuki said, blushing furiously. The young mad studied her a moment and sighed,"It's okay, you were only leaning on me for about a minute or two, no big deal."  
  
"Oh, well thank you." Yuki said still a little pink.  
  
"No problem, my names Arima Soujiro."  
  
"My name is Miyazawa Yukino. Nice to meet you." This boy seemed suspicious to Yuki, "But there's no harm giving him my name, it's not likely I'll ever see him again, so who cares, might as well make a conversation, there's nothing else to do." She thought.  
  
"So where are you from?" "I came here from Kyoto, you?"  
  
"Hmm, I'm from Kyoto as well."  
  
"Wow, honto? Small world."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"YUKINO!!!! YUKINO!!!!" Someone shouted from a distance. The figure came charging over to Yuki and Soujiro, knocking over everyone in her path, leaving a huge puff of smoke behind her.  
  
"YUKINO!!!!!"  
  
Yukino froze, until she recognized her aunt.  
  
"Auntie! It's nice to see you!" Yuki stood up and said with enthusiasm, while giving her aunt a hug.  
  
"Yuki-chan, sorry to keep you waiting. I got stuck in traffic!" Said her middle-aged aunt, who then focused her vision on the young boy her niece was sitting next to. "Ahh, I see you've made a new friend already, Arima- kun, I hear that you're taking residence with me as well."  
  
"Nani!?" Yuki said dumbstruck.  
  
"Oh, you didn't know?" said her aunt, an innocent look on her face, "Oops, sorry I guess I forgot to tell you."  
  
"Auntie!!! How could you forget something this important!?!"  
  
Arima got up calmly and exclaimed, "How do you do Hitomi-san. Yes I'll be staying with you as my parents have already mentioned."  
  
Yukino stood, nearly off balance, until her aunt grabbed her arm, smiled and guided the two teenagers to her car.  
  
***  
  
Later that evening.  
  
"Yuki-chan, Arima-kun, I'm sorry I can't provide you two with much of a room, but it'll do for a bedroom." Hitomi explained during dinner. "I'll show them to you when you're done eating."  
  
"Hai." The two replied together.  
  
After dinner.  
  
"WHAT!!??" shrieked Yukino, "When you said and I quote, 'I'm sorry I can't provide your two with much of a room, but it'll do for a bedroom.' I thought you meant the bedrooms would be small and crappy! Not that we wouldn't have enough private space!!! There's only a sliding door between our rooms!!! We need our privacy auntie!! Right Arima-kun?"  
  
"I don't mind, a room is a room, atleast there's enough space to sleep and study, anything else doesn't matter to me." Replied Arima calmly.  
  
"What's up with this guy? He's so stiff!!" Yukino thought to her self, then finally gave up and said, "Well. well then. fine. I guess if he can survive I will too."  
  
"Yay! You're the best Yuki-chan!" Her aunt smiled happily, and left the two to unpack.  
  
20 minutes later.  
  
"Arima-kun, can I ask you something?" Yukino said while unpacking her books.  
  
"Yeah sure." He replied casually.  
  
"Well, first of all, how old are you? Why are you here, and how in the world do you know my aunt?!"  
  
"I'm 15, like you I believe. I'm here for the school district, to attend the local high school. And my relation with your aunt, well your aunt was renting out rooms in her apartment and that's basically how I know her. Any more questions? If not I have a few to ask too."  
  
"No, yea sure go ahead, ask me anything."  
  
"Okay, you are 15 aren't you?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Okay, I want to know why you're here. After all what could bring a girl away from her parents and into Tokyo City to live with her aunt?"  
  
"Oh, well, I'm here to attend school as well. And I'm staying with my aunt because it's more convenient and for the schools near here."  
  
"I see, so what school are you planning to attend?"  
  
"Hokuei High."  
  
"Honto ni? I am too."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Yup, oh it's getting late, don't want to be tardy on the first day of school now do we? Let's go to bed. Oyasumi nasai!" He said, shortly after turning out his light.  
  
"Uh. Oyasumi." Yuki replied faintly, while turning off her own lights. "Great!! Now I have to live with this weirdo and go to school with him! He looks smart too, I wonder if he'll be my new rival, my first rival ever!....... Nah!! There's no way anyone can get a higher score on the entrance exams than me. I'm the best! There's no reason to doubt that! Now its time for bed!"  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Soo, it needs a little work, but I don't have the time to check it right now. I'll be sure to write the 2nd chappy soon.. Well see you in chappy 2!!! And if there's any questions or need translations ill be glad to, jus email me to tell me or put it in your review. If everyone understands then there's no prob. Oki Sayonara!!! And Oyasumi nasai!!! *yawns* Great I have school 2m! . ~Kira-chan 


End file.
